ATSUSHI
|Title = ATSUSHI アツシ |Image = ATSUSHI_-_Ai_no_Tame_ni.jpg |Caption = ATSUSHI promoting "Ai no Tame ni ~for love, for a child~" (2020) |Birth Name = Sato Atsushi サトウ アツシ |Stage Name = ATSUSHI EXILE ATSUSHI |Born = April 30, 1980 (age ) |Birth = Koshigaya, Saitama Prefecture, Japan |Height = 175cm |Blood = A |Occupation = Vocalist, songwriter |Years Active = 2001-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = J Soul Brothers, EXILE, COLOR, RED DIAMOND DOGS |Profile = EXILE EXILE mobile |Twitter = @__EXILE_ATSUSHI |Instagram = @exile_atsushi_official |Facebook = EXILE ATSUSHI |Group1 = EXILE |join = August 24, 2001 |left = |time = |position = Vocal |debutrelease = "Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~" |lastrelease = |Group2 = COLOR |join2 = December 1, 2004 |left2 = October 21, 2006 |time2 = |position2 = Vocal, leader |debutrelease2 = "NEW HORIZON" |lastrelease2 = |Group3 = RED DIAMOND DOGS |join3 = May 28, 2016 |left3 = |time3 = |position3 = Vocal |debutrelease3 = "First Liners" |lastrelease3 = }} Sato Atsushi (佐藤篤志), better known by his stage name ATSUSHI, is a Japanese singer. He is a member of the groups EXILE, RED DIAMOND DOGS, former member of group COLOR and a soloist as EXILE ATSUSHI. History Pre-debut Because of his strong passion for music, he decided to be a singer since his years in High School. During his years in Music College, he participated on an ASAYAN audition. This became his turning point as he was noticed by HIRO and invited to join J Soul Brothers. 2001-2011 In the summer of 2001, J Soul Brothers changed its name to EXILE and, on September 27, 2001, they made their debut by releasing "Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~". In 2004 he joined the group COLOR, however two years later, in 2006, he decided to leave. Although he left the group, he became a producer for the new line-up until July 2009, when COLOR changed their name to the current DEEP. Besides his activities as EXILE' vocalist, he also collaborates with other artists like AI, ICONIQ and Kubota Toshinobu. On September 14, 2011, he made his solo debut as EXILE ATSUSHI with the song "Itsuka Kitto...". The song was included as the second A-side of a joint single released by EXILE and ATSUSHI, titled "Rising Sun / Itsuka Kitto...". 2016 On May 28, during the first concert of his solo tour EXILE ATSUSHI LIVE TOUR 2016 "IT'S SHOW TIME!!", in Kyocera Dome Osaka, he announced his new project RED DIAMOND DOGS.https://m.ex-m.jp/news/detail?news_id=10891 On August 31, he announced on EXILE's website that he would limit his Japanese activities and move his base of activities to America until 2018. He said that he desired to become a world-class vocalist, and for EXILE to become a world-class group. After consulting with the staff, HIRO, and the other EXILE members, he decided to move his base of operations to LDH's overseas in the US office until 2018. Due to this decision, EXILE would also have limited activities as a group until his return in 2018. 2018 On April 11, ATSUSHI made his return as a soloist with the single "Just The Way You Are", a cover of the song of same title by Bruno Mars. Discography Studio Albums # 2012.01.01 Solo # 2014.03.05 Music # 2014.12.03 Love Ballade Best Albums # 2019.04.30 TRADITIONAL BEST Singles # 2011.09.14 Itsuka Kitto... (いつかきっと…; Surely Someday...) # 2011.11.23 Ooo Baby # 2012.12.05 MELROSE ~Aisanai Yakusoku~ (MELROSE ~愛さない約束~; Promise Not to Love) # 2013.08.21 Michishirube (道しるべ; Signpost) # 2014.02.19 Aoi Ryuu (青い龍; Blue Dragon) # 2014.10.29 Precious Love # 2015.02.04 Sakura no Kisetsu (桜の季節; Season of Cherry Blossoms) # 2016.07.06 Beautiful Gorgeous Love # 2018.04.11 Just The Way You Are # 2018.11.28 Suddenly Split Singles # 2009.12.09 ICONIQ x EXILE ATSUSHI - I'm lovin' you # 2013.05.01 Soredemo, Ikite Yuku (それでも、生きてゆ; Still, Life Goes On) (EXILE ATSUSHI & Tsujii Nobuyuki) # 2013.10.16 Zange (懺悔; Confession) (EXILE ATSUSHI & Hisaishi Joe) # 2014.02.26 Hane 1/2 (羽1/2) (Kiyokiba Shunsuke & EXILE ATSUSHI) # 2015.09.09 Be Brave (EXILE ATSUSHI + AI) # 2016.03.03 No more (EXILE ATSUSHI + AI) Digital Singles # 2012.03.30 Furusato (ふるさと; Home) # 2017.04.09 Ningen no Shoumei no Theme (人間の証明のテーマ) (EXILE ATSUSHI + Char) # 2019.10.10 BOUNCE ON IT!! Video Releases # 2010.03.24 EXH SPECIAL EXILE ATSUSHI PREMIUM LIVE SOLO # 2011.05.11 EXILE ATSUSHI Premium Live ~The Roots~ # 2013.04.03 EXILE ATSUSHI Premium Live ~Inochi wo Utau~ # 2014.10.29 EXILE ATSUSHI LIVE TOUR 2014 "Music" # 2017.02.15 EXILE ATSUSHI LIVE TOUR 2016 "IT'S SHOW TIME!!" Compilations / Other * 2004.02.25 SOUL TREE ~a musical tribute to toshinobu kubota (#5 Cymbals (ATSUSHI from EXILE)) * 2006.10.25 Boyz II Men - The Remedy (Japanese Ed.) (#13 Muzak feat. ATSUSHI (EXILE)) * 2007.04.25 COLOR - Namida ga Ochinai You ni (#2 Lost Moments ~Okiwasureta Jikan~ feat. ATSUSHI) * 2008.01.23 COLOR - BLUE ~Tears from the sky~ (CD #7 Since You Went Away feat. ATSUSHI, DVD #5 Lost Moments ~Okiwasureta Jikan~ feat. ATSUSHI (from EXILE LIVE TOUR 2007 EXILE EVOLUTION-SUMMER TIME LOVE-2007.8.5)) * 2008.07.23 EXILE - EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST (#15 So Special -Version EX-'' ('EXILE ATSUSHI''' x AI)) * 2008.09.10 AI - Okuribito / So Special -Version AI- (#2 So Special -Version AI-'' (AI x '''EXILE ATSUSHI')) * 2008.11.26 TOKU - Love Again (#4 Again duet with EXILE ATSUSHI) * 2010.03.10 ICONIQ - CHANGE MYSELF (CD #2 I'm lovin' you / ICONIQ × '''EXILE ATSUSHI', DVD #1 I'm lovin' you / ICONIQ × EXILE ATSUSHI) * 2011.08.03 Kubota Toshinobu - Gold Skool (CD #6 ''Golden Smile feat. EXILE ATSUSHI, DVD #3 Golden Smile feat. '''EXILE ATSUSHI' (Recording Document Full ver.)) * 2011.10.12 Boyz II Men - TWENTY (Japanese Ed.) (#13 ''End of The Day feat. EXILE ATSUSHI) * 2012.11.07 Lee Keiko - Lee Keiko Sings Super Standards 2 (#2 Smoke Gets In Your Eyes featuring EXILE ATSUSHI) * 2014.12.10 Kiyokiba Shunsuke - Utai-ya REMIXES Vol. 1 (#8 Hane 1/2 (Kinder Bay Laurel REMIX) (Shunsuke Kiyokiba & '''EXILE ATSUSHI')) Other Video Releases * 2011.12.14 AI - "Densetsu Night" at Nippon Budokan with Cho Special Guest Ozei!!!|"Densetsu NIGHT" at Nippon Budokan with Cho SPECIAL GUEST Ozei!!! (#19 ''So Special -Version AI-'' (AI + '''EXILE ATSUSHI')) Works Music ; Lyrics * 2015.02.11 - (#4 ) ; Vocals * 2011.11.16 Sano Kenji - Culture Chameleon (#2 WHAT’S GOING ON) ; Chorus * 2002.02.06 Nakashima Mika - CRESCENT MOON (#2 DESTINY'S LOTUS) * 2006.04.12 NESMITH - Tsuishin (#2 Brand-new day) Trivia * He is known for wearing sunglasses as a trademark of his image, which he began to do after complaining the bright lights on television sets. He is also known for his buzz cut-style hair style, a style he has kept since 2003. * He managed to hit an F5 after the third chorus of "Believe in Yourself", one of the songs from EXILE's tenth studio album 19 -Road to AMAZING WORLD-. This was his highest note in the history of EXILE's recordings. Honorary Titles References External Links * Profile on EXILE website * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * YouTube * Weibo Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Members Category:2001 Debut Category:1980 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:J Soul Brothers Category:J Soul Brothers Former Members Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:EXILE ATSUSHI Category:RED DIAMOND DOGS Category:RED DIAMOND DOGS Members Category:Solo Artists